Episode 136: Taken Babies
"Taken Babies" was originally released on January 14, 2013. Description In what you could possibly consider to be a "Very Special Episode" of My Brother, My Brother and Me, we finally confess our irreversible addiction to nature's funniest substance. Suggested Talking Points Bill Cosby Jizz Coaching, Last Chance Hook-up, Object Permanence, Shitty Birdhouse, Shakespeare's Ghost, Wedding Permission, Dipes, The Hard Spray Outline 06:56 - I left my college town a couple of years ago. The old gang is slowly starting to break up. One member of the gang is the One Who Got Away, and I never confessed the fact that I've been crazy for him since we met several years ago. I've already moved away from our college town and only go back to visit. He'll be moving away within the year. Should I risk our remaining long distance friendship to get it off my chest? I know twenty-doz was the year of getting it, but I'm not sure what to do in twenty-baker's-doz? -- Gmail 14:14 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Ben, who asks: Would a 20 year old girl like a GPS with my voice recorded as a gift? I kinda like her but she has no idea. Would giving a GPS Garmin with my voice recorded for directions be a good gift? If not, any other suggestions? 18:17 - Listen, is it appropriate to chime when someone's getting heavy praise for something you did most of the work on? Are you supposed to catch the praise-giver in private and then let them know the real deal? Or are you supposed to just let it go? -- Feeling Gypped In Japan 27:17 - Y - Sent in by Ryan Lone, from Yahoo Answers user Friendly Zombie, who asks: Is it legal to smoke weed in space? if an astronaut is out of any country, would nasa have any legal recourse if he smoked a bowl on the space shuttle? 31:07 - MZ - Personal message from Emily. Personal message from Abby van den Berg. Personal message from Philip Petrescu. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 38:45 - I've been with my girlfriend for a little over two years, and I want to ask her to marry me. My only problem is that her sister (five years older if that matters) got engaged recently, and her wedding will be this summer. Getting engaged was kind of a big deal for her, and I'd feel a little guilty distracting from her wedding with the excitement of another engagement. Should I wait until after the wedding to propose, or just not worry and go for it before. -- Prudent Proposer 42:10 - Y - Sent in by Nick Ke, from Yahoo Answers user Patrick Reed 50, who asks: How do I get diapers without my parents finding out? I am 16 and I am what you would consider an Adult/Teen Baby. I really need to get some diapers, but I don't know how to buy them without my parents finding out. Please help me so I can let my inner baby out. 48:57 - Hey listen, I need some advice. I work long, hard days, and when I get home I just need some time to myself. I'm married and have one son, and as much as I absolutely love them I just need me some me-time. The only way I can get away is in the shower. Here's my question: how can I spice up shower-time? Once in a while I have a shower beer. Are there other ways to treat myself? -- Shower Guy From The Southern-Gulf Islands 52:38 - Housekeeping 55:29 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Aaron, who asks: What are some good songs against illuminati without cussing? Quotes On Object Permanence On Obama's Marijuana Use Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Barack Obama Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Ira Wray Category:Video Games